


Control

by Salazar101



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is up to no good... Tony isn't sure how he feels about that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

It was cold, really really cold. That was the first thing that registered for Tony as he slowly came back from unconsciousness. Next he realized his hands were spread above his head and his feet spread as well. Shit what the hell, the last thing he remembered was flying out of Stark Tower in the Mark VII and then somewhere over the ocean…darkness.

Speaking of his suit, where was it? Tony slowly opened his eyes, head turning as he looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. Ice, ice everywhere… baby, he mentally added with a small snort. So he was in some kind of ice cave…and his hands and feet were bound to the wall with more ice. Which would explain why: a) he was so damn cold and b) he could barely feel his fingers. Tony grunt and tried to break free of his ice shackles but it didn’t even crack.

“I see you’re awake.”

Only one man had a voice like _that_ and he wasn’t much of a man. Tony glanced ahead to see Loki where there had been no Loki before. He was wearing his armor and leather, the whole shebang, staff clutched in one long-fingered fist. He had on one of those small toothless smiles that just barely curled his thin lips, green eyes just as cold as the cavern they stood in.

“Hey,” said Tony blithely after a bit of silence, “You know if you wanted to see me you could have made an appointment with Pepper.”

Loki didn’t so much move as he did appear right in front of Tony so they were almost nose to nose and Tony could see flecks of darker green in his eyes, almost black as his pupil which was currently blown wide enough that Tony thought he could almost see himself in the endless void behind them. He quickly averted his eyes, “Oh, it would have been that easy, would it?” breathed Loki, and his breath was so cool that Tony couldn’t stop a small shiver.

“Oh sure just stop by anytime, we’re old friends, aren’t we?” Tony tried to tug at least one wrist free but the ice held fast. It was hard to act nonchalant and unaffected when Loki’s freezing lips were almost touching his jaw, “Well now that you have me here what do you want? And where the hell is my suit?”

That seemed to get Loki to take at least a single step back, and for that Tony was relieved, “Your suit is unharmed,” said Loki, gesturing to the side where Tony finally noticed his suit in pieces on the ground. Sitting on a small ridge of ice were his bracelets. Ah, so the Avengers could track him here…did Loki know all those things were traceable? Either way, Tony had to stall him until his team mates arrived.

“Alright, suit, check… so what dastardly thing do you have planned for me?” Another tug, Loki seemed amused by his attempts and made no motion to stop him from struggling, “Are you going to kill me?” 

“Do you want me to?” And suddenly Loki was too close again, one of his impossibly graceful hands resting over his arc reactor. One finger tap tapped against the front of it under his t-shirt. Tony felt sweat slide down his temple even though he was freezing, distinctly aware that Loki could easily smash in the tiny reactor or just pull it out. Then that would be that… he’d die before anyone could find him. Maybe Loki would just slit his throat with the sharp end of his staff, how cruel to go out on a non-poetic ending. That would be just like Loki too.

“No,” said Tony, trying to remain flippant though there was a certain strain in his voice, from the way Loki’s eyes sparkled it seemed the god had caught it, “I rather like living.”

“Then you are in luck, Stark,” Loki’s fingertips dug into the skin around the reactor, hard enough to make Tony wince, “I do not want you dead.” Those cruel fingers relaxed and Tony let out a breath that quickly caught in his throat as Loki’s hand slid almost sensually up his chest to wrap lightly around his throat.

Did Loki know how fucking gorgeous he was? The thought popped unbidden into Tony’s mind and he tried to suppress it. It was hard though, from what he’d seen all Asgardians were beautiful, they came from a place where ugliness didn’t seem to exist. Thor was handsome, but it was a grounded attractiveness. It seemed more normal.

There was nothing grounded about Loki, about his slightly wild black hair that curled stubbornly at the ends or his eyes that were never quite still. His beauty was as wild and untameable as he was, it was pale skin and sharp cheekbones. Green eyes and thin lips. Long limbs and a sinuous figure. Tony could feel himself staring and tried to think of something to say because for all the time he’d been staring, Loki had been staring back.

“Maybe you just want to let me go?” asked Tony, voice breaking slightly at the word ‘go’. Ah fuck.

Loki laughed, or something like a laugh, a taunting ‘ehehehehe’ from between teeth that seemed far too white; and far too many, “I don’t think you want me to let you go,” he said, lips finally covering those impossible teeth.

“I think I d-OO augh!” Loki jerked forward Tony felt one thigh slide up between his spread legs to press against his crotch as the hand around his neck squeezed lightly.

If it weren’t because of the way Loki had frozen him to the wall, Tony knew the god would have been towering over him, but right now they were almost eye to eye, “I know your darkest desires, Tony Stark,” Loki’s cold breath wafted over his face and Tony felt his own lips parting in response.

“O-oh, and what is th-” Loki shut him up by pressing their lips together, and even though his skin and breath was cold, his mouth was shockingly hot. Tony tried to pull back but his head hit ice and Loki just followed him forward, slipping a long tongue between his teeth to claim his mouth.

Tony’s brain, his genius brain that was always working no matter the situation, sort of fizzled out as Loki lapped at the inside his of his mouth. That was the problem with Loki, the moment you thought you had him figured out he did something insane. To be fair, Tony had never claimed to have Loki figured out.

When Loki finally pulled back to give him that clever little thin-lipped smile, Tony sucked in a deep breath, automatically licking his lips and tasting Loki on them. This was insane, this was fraternizing with the enemy! It didn’t seem to matter quite as much when Loki’s hand rubbed at his crotch, palming him through his jeans while the hand that had been squeezing at his neck slid down to the brim of his pants before sliding up under his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Tony wheezed as his jeans were unzipped and his half-hard cock pulled free. As if the answer wasn’t obvious. Loki didn’t even bother giving him an answer, instead pressing his lips up against the side of Tony’s neck as he slowly started to stroke him. What the fuck was going on here? Why would Loki kidnap him just to give him a handjob? Obviously there was something more going on, but Tony couldn’t think straight with the way Loki’s fingers danced and rubbed over his hot flesh. They were just cool enough to provide a bizarre sort of stimulation, making Tony’s toes curl in his shoes. He hissed in pain as teeth sank into his neck, back arching and head turning.

Loki just laughed, _ehehehehe_ , against the side of his neck. The hand on his dick started to move faster, stroking from base to tip, tip to base, fingers rubbing over the head and sometimes down his balls. Tony let his head fall back against the ice with a groan and was rewarded with a particularly sweet squeeze.

Slowly the cold around him seemed to dissipate, replaced by heat that was settled most intensely in his belly. Tony tugged on the ice around his wrist again, but this time it was because he wanted to grab Loki by his long black hair and force him into another kiss. Of course the ice didn’t budge and Tony made a sound of utter frustration. Loki seemed to get the idea because their lips connected again and this time Tony was a much more eager participant. It was all teeth and tongues, it seemed Loki couldn’t do anything without a hint of aggression. That was fine with Tony, he groaned into Loki’s mouth as the other man pressed against him tightly, his armor clinking slightly with every move.

Tony could feel something hard pressing against his thigh and knew it wasn’t part of Loki’s armor. That was somehow even more thrilling, knowing that all of this was affect Loki just as much as it was him. Tony closed his teeth around Loki’s bottom lip as he pulled away, trying to keep him close for just a little bit longer. He didn’t have any quips or one liners for this situation, no daring plans or schemes. It was just Loki’s mouth, his stroking hand, and that hardness that Tony could feel brushing against him through the leather of Loki’s outfit.

“Ah fuck!” Tony pant and saw his breath curl up before his eyes, but hell if he didn’t feel like he was on fire. Loki’s teeth were worrying at his neck again, making Tony squirm and buck as best he could despite his restraints. God he was getting close, and Loki seemed to know it if the curling of his lips against Tony’s skin was any indication.

Without warning Loki was down on his knees and Tony felt his hot mouth swallowing down his erection, nose pressed against the dark hair around his cock. That heat radiating through his body reached a fever pitch and all it took was one suck from Loki before Tony was crying out and coming down Loki’s throat. Holy shit holy SHIT! He could feel Loki’s throat working as he swallowed before slowly pulling back and letting Tony’s dripping dick slide from between his lips.

In one gracefully move Loki was back on his feet, and Tony watched with glazed eyes as the fucking _god of lies and mischief_ wiped a trickle of come away from the corner of his lips as casually as one might brush away the juice of a fresh apple.

“Wh…what about you?” panted Tony, the chill seeping back into his bones as the pleasure from his orgasm faded. His brain had started working again, for the most part, and that was good.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” purred Loki as he started to walk away, “Your friends will be here soon, we don’t really have time, do we?”

Loki gave him that _grin_ , the one full of too many teeth that made the corners of his impossibly green eyes crinkle. That grin always had a promise attached to it. What that promise was, Tony couldn’t say. All he knew was the Avengers were on there way and they were going to find him with his cock hanging out of his jeans. That was going to be hard to explain, “Can you at least zip me up?” he asked.

That seemed to be a reasonable request because Loki sauntered forward, hand cupping Tony’s sensitive cock briefly before he tucked it back into his jeans and zipped them up. That was… oddly considerate.

“I have such plans,” whispered Loki against Tony’s lips, and he could still feel Loki’s erection against his thigh.

Loki disappeared before Tony could form a single retort. Why would Loki do this? He’d known about the tracking abilities of the bracelets and the suit but he’d kept them in the cave. He’d swallowed Tony’s come but didn’t ask him to reciprocate (and goddammit Tony knew he would have in a heartbeat). It came to him in a flash.

Control.

It was never about pleasure for pleasure’s sake, not with Loki. He loved the feeling of control, and Tony swallowed as he realized that Loki had woven quite an intricate net of control around him. Where this was going to lead, Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to know…well…maybe a little.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first frostiron fic, I hope it turned out okay!


End file.
